Sister Princesses
by Emeralddusk
Summary: Set after Night. Princesses Celestia and Luna amend their past. Image by Tim2909 on Deviant Art


**Set after Night: Bridge Stories Series One: Story 8**

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Princesses Celestia and Luna

"It will be okay, sister," Princess Celestia whispered to her little sibling. "Everything is forgiven. You _must_ begin your life once again."

"I know, Tia," Luna answered with sorrow in her voice. "Promise me you will not leave my side? Like when we were foals?"

"I promise, Luna," the radiant Princess of the Day warmly replied, placing her white wing on her sister's shoulder. "Do you still remember the routine?"

"More or less, I suppose," Luna answered nervously. "…Are you _sure_ they will want me?"

"I am certain, sister," Princess Celestia assured Princess Luna once more. "Now, we must go. We mustn't keep them waiting."

Nodding her head in silent agreement, the Princess of Night followed her sister's lead as they made their way through the Grand Hallway of the Castle of Canterlot. Ancient paintings of faces both familiar and new lined the halls as the two proceeded onward. Princess Cadance was becoming more prominent among the portraits, due in no small part to her brief reign in the absence of Princess Celestia. Somehow, Luna's pain did not reside in Cadance's image, but rather a sense of comfort in her love and forgiveness. Soon, Twilight Sparkle's youthful image would join the Grand Hallway, as it should. At last, the sister princesses reached the balcony at the end of the halls, taking in the thunderous applause and adoration of the ponies of Equestria. Mares, stallions, fillies, and colts of all ages, be they Unicorns, Pegasus, or Ponies, filled the courtyard, each stomping their hooves and cheering for their beloved rulers under the bright and warming blessing of Celestia's Sun. They were all beautiful.

Glancing over at her sister for a second, Princess Celestia raised her golden-clad hoof to the air with grace and temperance, hushing the vast crowds. In response, the citizens of Equestria bowed, smiling lovingly at their princesses. Staring at her audience, something she had wished for more than anything as a filly, Luna found herself fixated on one section as the stallion stared back at her: The stallion whose life she had taken as Night Mare Moon stood among the crowds, looking through her with cold eyes. Terrified, the Princess of Night subconsciously took a step back, catching her big sister's attention. "Luna?" Celestia asked, making sure their subjects couldn't hear. "Are you alright?"

It was all too much: There were too many eyes staring too intently. Her jaw dropped, Princess Luna continued to step back as her heart nervously pounded and old memories surfaced. "Tia, I cannot do this," she fearfully declared. "I am sorry, but I cannot do this!" Turning away from the crowds, Luna charged away, disappearing inside the castle and leaving her subjects confused and troubled. Knowing her duty, Princess Celestia continued and concluded the ceremony by herself before finding her sister alone in her room. "Luna?" the Princess of Day gently called as she opened the door. "When we were fillies, your room was always the first place I came when I was searching for you. My sister, what went wrong?"

Holding onto her bear from her foal years, Luna refused to look up. "…I did," she answered sorrowfully. "Sister, all I can see when I look out at them is the fear and hatred they held for Night Mare Moon…And I see my sins."

"You see him again…" the white Alicorn realized. Celestia slowly approached her sister, closing the door behind her with magical force. "Luna, you _must_ forgive yourself. You were _not_ in control. He has forgiven you, as has his family. All that is left is for you to forgive yourself."

Time went by, and all the while, Princess Luna refused to greet her subjects. "Sister," she called out one day. "I found a way to help them: Truly help them! It's called the Tantabus and it shall allow me to enter their dreams! I'll do more good than _ever_ before!" Celestia smiled for her sister as she found new purpose. Not long after, she allowed Sweetie Belle to sleep peacefully once more. Protecting the dreams of the ponies of Equestria gave her purpose and peace of mind, though she still held her own nightmares.

"Luna, do you recall that idea you coined not long ago?" Celestia asked her sister one morning over breakfast. "About creating more jobs and positions?"

"I do," the Princess of Night answered, taking a sip of tea.

"I believe I have found 3 very willing new workers," the white Alicorn happily declared. "They shall arrive later today on the train." Luna looked at her sister with some uncertainty.

"Solid Skydancer!" the bold, young Pegasus announced with a salute.

"Liquid Minty," the Pony added with a courtesy and a salute.

"Solidus Sweetheart," the softly-voiced Pony concluded with a bow and salute.

"Cutie-Mark Crusaders at your service, your majesties!" the three fillies declared in harmony.

"How adorable," Luna declared, smiling at the three. Knowing there was no longer reason to remain professional, the dark Alicorn gave the three a big hug, much to their embarrassment. "Have the three of you come to help out at our castle?"

"Your highness," Minty nervously spoke up. "We're professional helpers. That makes us like grown mares. Please, your majesties, talk to us like you would any other worker."

"As you wish, fillies," Princess Celestia agreed. "Now, if the three of you get tired or hungry, we have some tea and cookies in the parlor for you to snack on."

"I love cookies!" Sweetheart excitedly burst out, giving the Princess of Day a warm and well-received hug. Then, her natural shyness and knowing that she betrayed her militaristic act, the Pony backed up and calmed down. "I mean, um…Thank you, your princess-ship."

With that, the Cutie-Mark Crusaders bowed, received their jobs and instructions, and departed upon the princesses' gentle order, knowing they would finally earn their Cutie-Marks. As the three fillies began to part ways, Skydancer turned to Sweetheart. "Nice going, Solidus," she exclaimed with anger in her voice. "You made us look like _yearlings_ back there."

"But the princesses were happy, and we're getting cookies," Sweetheart pleaded, her voice calm and gentle as she tried to explain to her friend. Exasperated, Skydancer let out a loud sigh and went out to do her job, leaving the softly-voiced Pony to shrug the entire matter off. Giggling to herself, not taking sides, Minty happily went about her own work, leaving the princesses alone.

"Do you remember when we were their age?" Celestia lovingly asked her sister.

"Some of my fondest memories, sister," Luna happily answered. "Things, for a time, were so much simpler. But we all must grow…" Closing her eyes, the dark Alicorn remembered the unhappy times of her fleeting youth: The times she and Celestia screamed at one another, being separated by their parents for their safety, and all the tears they tried to hide from one another.

"Tell me, dear sister," the Princess of Day pleaded, closing the doors with her magic. "…Which pony calms the storms in your mind? Who takes away _your_ nightmares?"

"Nopony, Tia," Luna sorrowfully answered, her gaze shifting to the ground. "I must live with the nightmares that stalk my dreams. It is my penance for all those years I wasted…and all the lives I ruined."

"Even now, Luna?" Celestia whispered, placing her white wing upon her sister's weary shoulder. Her sorrow and empathy overflowed, nearly bringing her to tears.

"Even now, my sister," the Princess of Night answered, turning away from her big sister and walking away. "Such is the weight of a guilty conscience. It is nothing to mourn."

As she made her way up the stairs, Princess Luna heard her sister's voice call out to her once more: "You must let go of the past, Luna," she pleaded. "If you do not, Night Mare Moon shall never die."

Closing her eyes, Princess Luna weighed her sister's words and let out a heavy sigh of both submission and relief. "We must hold only its lessons and joys, Luna," Princess Celestia continued as she returned to her sister's side. "Let her go, sister…and live." The white Alicorn gently placed her wing around her sister, who leaned against her side and took comfort once more.

Though it took time, Princess Luna allowed herself to slowly exorcise the phantoms of her past and decrease her works of penance. Night Mare Moon's essence began to grow more and more distant as the days and nights passed, enabling the Princess of Night to sleep peacefully for the first time in ages. Some days, turning a corner and walking past a mirror meant seeing a glimpse of Moon, but the image was beginning to fade. Luna was no longer Night Mare Moon, and it was becoming clearer day by day. The hardest part was forgiving herself, though. That would take some time, but it seemed right now. For the first time, she was not alone: Her sister and friends taught her that.

"She really is a remarkable young filly," Princess Luna declared to her sister one afternoon over her breakfast and Celestia's dinner.

"Who is _that_ , sister?" Princess Celestia inquired, setting down her cup of tea.

"Cadance," the dark Alicorn answered with a lightness in her voice. "In the midst of unthinkable tragedy, she rose to the occasion and led our subjects with dignity and grace. I admire that, especially in one so young."

"Indeed," Princess Celestia answered. "I can see we chose well. Now, the young princess, I understand, is about to take a husband to rule by her side."

"Oh, yes," Luna answered. "I had forgotten. Twilight Sparkle told me when she last came to visit. Cadance was her foalsitter years past. You chose an amazing young spirit to be your student, sister. You must be _very_ proud."

"I am," Celestia replied with a humble tone. "She has proven herself time and time again. Her and her friends embody something truly uncanny. But my heart still breaks for what was done to her."

"Those monsters," the Princess of Night snarled under her breath. Like never before, her words expressed sorrow and pain. "They had no right: What did they know of the value of life, anyway? Who were they to bend the All-Maker's decisions, much less the nature of a foal?" Neither of the sisters spoke as the anguish of the past filled the air. "Despite the monstrosity behind it all, I must say…It is a comfort knowing she has stood her own ground. Even before I knew, I saw your radiance within her, sister. She will make this painful blessing her own, though, and she _will_ inspire Equestria in her own way."

"I pray you're right, dear sister," Celestia answered. "The last thing I should ever want is for Twilight to lose herself. My time will draw to a close, but hers is only just beginning. She has something to offer the kingdom that nopony could ever imagine."

"Indeed," Princess Luna happily agreed before taking a sip of her tea. "She is most fortunate to have had you as a teacher, sister. Most blessed."

"Just as I am blessed to have _you_ , sister," the radiant Alicorn warmly replied. "The years have seen much change and turmoil…But also so much hope and growth. Now, the Tetrarchy is finally assembled."

"I await Twilight's coronation as well," Luna answered. "She deserves a seat of honor next to you and Cadance. She was my council during my time in exile…I shall not forget that. Even when faced with Moon's horrors, she did not break. She is strong in virtue and mind alike."

"We are all stronger when we share the burden, Luna," Celestia happily assured her little sister. "Together, the four of us know no limitations. I believe it is the same way with the six of them and Spike."

"I know that now, Tia," Princess Luna declared. "I pray they shall rise once more. I know that dark days are coming. I have sensed them for some time now."

"We will stand our ground and defend what is right," Princess Celestia promised. "Have no fear, dear sister. No matter what may happen, I shall _always_ be with you. And the Mane 6…they shall _never_ surrender or forsake those they love."

"Not unlike you or Cadance, sister," the dark Alicorn confidently answered. "My spirit is a part of you, as well as Twilight Sparkle. There is no force, whether of Equestria or another world, that shall divide us. Thank you, dear sister."

"Thank _you_ , Luna," Celestia lovingly replied, resting her head against her sister's cheek. Having raised the Moon, knowing the dreams of her subjects were safe and calm, Princess Luna closed her eyes as Celestia did the same, placing her wing atop her little sister. Just as they did as children, the sister princesses soon fell asleep beside one another, knowing nothing would come between them, no matter what the future held.


End file.
